


It was going to be different

by LunaP95



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Happy Ending, M/M, akafuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou thought college will be different. He was tired of people being scared of him because of his imposing presence. College was his chance to prove that he was not a selfish emperor, that he was worthy of trust. That he was worthy of love.





	It was going to be different

**Author's Note:**

> I really need a beta reader TT-TT I wanted to give Akashi a deeper insight because I don't think he is always so "emperor" like. This is a particular headcanon of mine that I just NEEDED to write. Sorry for not introducing Aomine and Momoi (I do love them, believe me) but they did not fit in the story. I suppose Furihata contacted Momoi after Kasamatsu's party but I did not think the scene will be interesting. Comments are always welcomed! And you can always talk to me in [LunaP](https://lunap95.tumblr.com/)!

Akashi Seijuurou was pissed. No, he was more than pissed. He was furious. When he started college he thought at least some of his fellow classmate will be at his level. Apparently, he was wrong. And he did not like being wrong.

It all had started in one of his business classes. They had a group assignment that Akashi had decided to do alone because his classmates were obviously not smart enough. It was not that he had anything against them but he was not going to endanger his grade only because he was supposed to be nice. Of course, his classmates did not believe the same and they had told the professor accusing Akashi of being antisocial.

“Listen Akashi” his professor looked at him severely. “I understand that you are more… gifted than the other students but that doesn’t mean you can undervalue them” Akashi opened his mouth to answer but the professor continued speaking. “Look, I will let it pass this time but I expect at least a bit of teamwork for the next assignment. Understood?”

Akashi nodded and left the class with his present annoyance. He thought college will be different. He was tired of people being scared of him because of his imposing presence. College was his chance to prove that he was not a selfish emperor, that he was worthy of trust. That he was worthy of love.

He sighed when his mind reminded him that his plans have completely failed in the first semester of his first year. The second semester was supposed to be different but for the time being, it was exactly the same. He walked to the dorms where he expected to have some time alone before his roommate came back from classes. Akashi himself has insisted in sharing a bedroom instead of having an individual room. The reasons why were far away from comfort. Which brought him to the second reasons of his anger. A reason that has brown hair and brown eyes.

Akashi opened his room thinking that maybe we could play the violin to calm himself down but his mind went absolutely blank at the sight in front of him.

“Hey Akashi!” greeted Furihata. “Didn’t you have classes?"

“We… we finished early…” Akashi tried to find the words. “Kouki… may you tell me why are you naked?”

“Oh! Sorry, sorry!” Furihata laughed looking at the white towel surrounding his waist. “I just took a shower.”

Furihata smiled with that gesture that lighted Akashi’s whole world. This was his second problem. Furihata Kouki, the boy he has been in love for the last three years. They met in the Winter High but he had to admit he did not pay the boy further attention until Kuroko’s birthday party. After losing against Seirin, Akashi has promised himself a change of personality and he decided that talking with the boy who obviously was scared of him was a good idea. Indeed, it was a good idea. Almost too good.

He started talking about basketball in order to put the boy at ease. At first, Furihata was stuttering but as the conversation would go the boy relaxed. Surprisingly, Akashi found himself enjoying the conversation. Furihata did not make any intrusive question and listened to everything Akashi said with attention. He even asked a few questions about Akashi’s horse, Yukimaru. So Akashi thought exchanging numbers were perfectly fine. What he did not expect was the friendship that Furihata and he have achieved later. They texted almost every day and soon Akashi developed stronger feelings for Furihata. He knew it was impossible for the two of them having a relationship, not only because of the distance but because Akashi did not have free time. Being the student council president, the captain of the team and starting to work in his father company left him with no time for himself.

So of course when Furihata told him he had applied to the same college and has been accepted Akashi had kindly offered to share a room. He really had thought college was going to be different. He was going to confess his feelings, Furihata will accept them, and they will date, marry (maybe children if Furihata wanted them) and live together happily ever after. Or that had been the plan.

“So why were you taking a shower?” Akashi tried really hard not to look at Furihata naked torso but failed miserably.

“I’m going out with Mayu before Kasamatsu’s party” he announced.

Shizune Mayu was Akashi’s personal nightmare and the reason his plans with Furihata were not successful. Furihata and Shizune attended to Seirin and both studied journalism together. It seemed that she was the reason Furihata started playing basketball. What Akashi did not expect was to her to reciprocate Furihata’s feelings. They started dating the second week of college when Akashi was preparing his own confession.

It would have been acceptable if Shizune was a nice girl. Akashi only wanted Furihata to be happy. But Shizune Mayu was the most unbearable, detestable girl he has ever meet. She was always talking about herself and treated Furihata as if he was his servant. Akashi only wanted her to disappear.

“Are you okay Akashi?” asked Furihata.

“What?”

“I asked you if you were coming tonight to Kasamatsu’s party but you were just staring at the wall” explained Furihata.

“My apologies Kouki” he said. “And yes, Kise will never forgive me if I do not attend to his boyfriend’s birthday.”

“Are you sure? We could stay here tonight if you want, watching films like always.”

That was one of the things he loved the most of Furihata. He was so observant he instantly knew when Akashi was mad. He was always supportive and helped Akashi every time the pressure of his family was too much for him. At that time Akashi only wanted to hug him and sink himself in Furihata’s scent while they kissed each other.

“Please do not worry Kouki, it was nothing” he smiled. “I will go to see Mibuchi, enjoy your time with Shizune-san.”

“You don’t need to be so formal about her. You know she adores you” laughed Furihata. “I will see you on Kasamatsu’s party.”

Akashi smiled until Furihata left the room and then his brows frowned. He could not care less about what Shizune Mayu thought about him. He went directly to Mibuchi Reo’s room and did not even knock before entering.

“Sei-chan!” Mibuchi acted as if he was startled by his intrusion but Akashi knew better than that.

“Do not act so amazed you know why I am here” he lied on Mibuchi’s bed.

“Let me guess, Furi-chan has made or said something that has put you on the edge” Mibuchi smiled.

“I swear you Reo, I was about to kiss him” Akashi groaned. “He was just there all naked with the stupid towel on his waist, and I could… I could have ruined everything.”

“Or you could take my advice and destroy that Shizune bitch.”

“Furihata is happy with her.”

“Furihata will be happier with you.”

“You are not helping” Akashi sighed. “Furihata will never forgive me if I hurt her.”

“That’s your problem! When it comes to Furihata you act like a coward. You are too scared of ruining your friendship” Mibuchi sat on the corner of the bed. “Come on Sei-chan! You are the Emperor of Rakuzan, the captain that gave us a Winter High and two Interhigh!”

“The captain that lost two Winter High against Seirin and Kaijo and an Interhigh against Shutoku.”

Mibuchi rolled his eyes knowing Akashi’s antics were only temporary. The redhead got up from the bed looking at his friend.

“So, what do you suggest?”

“Really?” Akashi had never taken Mibuchi’s advice seriously.

“Yes, I cannot continue with this anymore. I going to lose my head. You do not understand what it is longing for someone, seeing him every day and still knowing that you will never have him.”

“Drama queen” said Mibuchi. “You are too extreme Sei-chan. We all know that if it was not for Shizune-san, Furi-chan and you will be a lovely and unbearable couple.”

“I will take that as a compliment.”

“Your main problem is that whenever he is around you lost your commanding aura and become a little puppy. And you are not like that. Just last week you made a man bow down before you in a restaurant because he dropped his soup in your shoes.”

“He deserved.”

“I am not saying that. What I am trying to explain is that you need that kind of attitude with Furi-chan.”

“Furihata was scared of me because I used that kind of attitude in our first meeting.”

“Measure Sei-chan, is called measure. You can be determined but without being a psycho” Akashi looked at him as if he was speaking a completely different language. “You always say college was supposed to be different but did you ever do something about it? Changes do not happen only because you want them. The truth is that you are scared” stated Mibuchi.

“Akashis are not scared of anything” answered Akashi with his commanding voice.

“But you are.”

“You are wrong, I just do not wish for my friendship with Furihata to be imperilled by my feelings for him.”

“Bullshit” Mibuchi knew Akashi too much as to let himself be charmed by his words. “Furi-chan is not the kind of friend who would stop talking to you because you have an obsession with him.”

“I am not obsessed” frowned Akashi. “I am just being cautious, he might be disgusted.”

“Akashi, he is bisexual.”

“What? Since when?” Akashi looked at Mibuchi without truly believing his words.

“He kissed Kagami in Seirin’s graduation party.”

“Unacceptable!” The redhead stood up with a furious look in his eyes. “I will not allow that! Kagami? He only thinks on basketball. He cannot be Kouki’s first serious kiss.”

“Sometimes I forget how competitive and jealous you are. I should have used that before” Mibuchi decided not to mention that he doubted anyone made a difference between an ordinary first kiss and a _serious_ first kiss.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

* * *

  
Kasamatsu Yukio was one of the few people Akashi respected, not only because he was a great captain and player but because he was dating Kise Ryouta. It is not that he does not like Kise, contrary to popular belief Akashi knew Kise was hardworking and had a certain respect for the blonde. But he also knew Kise was extremely sensitive and enthusiastic. So, of course, he had a great deal of respect for Kasamatsu.

“Akashicchi! Did you see the poster that I made for Senpai’s birthday?” Kise signaled to the huge poster with a picture of him and Kasamatsu kissing.

“Kise! I already told you to quit that, and stop telling people about it” Kasamatsu kicked his boyfriend with fondness.

“But I made it for you Senpai.”

Kasamatsu only groaned knowing that it would be impossible to convince Kise. Sometimes his boyfriend’s love was too intense. But when he returned to their room after a whole day of study and work Kise’s warmth was everything to him. Akashi looked at them feeling a pang of jealousy. He wanted that kind of comprehension, he wanted those glances and those smiles Kasamatsu and Kise shared. The sight of their relationship only made Akashi even more convinced of confessing his feelings for Furihata.

“So when is going to be the great confession? Can I record it?” laughed Takao Kazunari.

“I understand that Kasamatsu is studying physiotherapy and so Kise is art so they share an apartment. I also comprehend that Midorima is currently studying medicine, so…” Akashi looked at him with a dangerous glance. “Could you please tell me why you are here even though you do not study in this college?”

“Hahaha! Akashi you are hilarious. There is no way I will miss this party and is a perfect excuse to see Shin-chan” Takao put an arm around Mirodima’s waist.

“Shut up Takao!” Midorima blushed and pushed his boyfriend away.

“Did you also invite Himuro and Murasakibara?” Akashi asked Midorima. “Because I do not need anyone else scrubbing their happiness in my face.”

“I did not” answered Midorima. “They both refused to come all the way from Akita only because of Kasamatsu’s birthday.”

“What? How rude! We will not invite them to the wedding Senpai” claimed Kise.

“Wedding?” Kasamatsu’s face was a mix of surprise and excitement.

“Oh, poor Akashi wants to hold hands with Furi” mocked Takao.

“You are lucky to be one of his best friends or I swear I would have destroyed you by now” muttered Akashi.

He sighed knowing that Takao was the least of his problems right now. The party had started two hours ago and Furihata was nowhere to see. He glanced at the crowd catching a glimpse of brown hair. Without saying anything, Akashi stepped away from his group and approached his target.

“Shizune-san” greeted Akashi.

“Oh, Akashi-san!” Shizune Mayu smiled. “What a surprise seeing you here”

“If we take into account that it is Kasamatsu’s birthday and he is currently dating Kise for reasons still unknown to me, I do not comprehend how it could be a surprise.”

“You are so funny Akashi-san” Shizune laughed.

“Sure” Akashi decided to ignore the fact that he was being sarcastic. “Have you seen Furihata?”

“Well, now that you mention it… could we speak on private?”

Akashi nodded and followed Shizune onto the balcony. The girl seemed a little bit tipsy but he decided not to mention it. He only wanted to find Furihata as soon as possible before Mibuchi’s plan started to look as a failure.

“I have something to confess to you Akashi-san” said Shizune. “Since the first time I saw you I have always known that we shared a special connection” Shizune took Akashi’s hand while the redhead looked completely lost. Some people started to gather around them curious about why someone would take Akashi’s hand. “I only approached Furi so we could be closer and become his girlfriend thinking that we could get to know each other better. But it backfired because Furi never let me near you”

_I was the one who did not want you near me_ , thought Akashi remembering all the times Furihata has invited him to his plans with Shizune.

“But when I saw how you approached me tonight I knew it was my opportunity of telling you my true feelings” proclaimed Shizune. “Just imagine how it would be when we are together. We will be the royalty of college, everyone would want to be with us.”

Akashi sighed surpassing his options:

  1. He could kindly refuse Shizune’s confession.
  2. He could refuse her and demand her to tell Furihata the truth.
  3. He could destroy her in a mere second as Mibuchi has told him.



He was really trying to be a nicer person but the problem was that Shizune just confessed to using the love of his life for her own selfish reasons. In other words, she has hurt Kouki. And that was something he was not going to allow no matter what.

“Listen Shizune-san.” Akashi tried to compose his nicest smile. “I am sure a lot of people will find you endearing and even pleasant but since you are being sincere with me, I will do the same with you” his smile turned into a dangerous one. “I have never in my life feel attracted to you or anything related to your person. Actually, I find you quite annoying and the only reason I have accepted your presence is that you made my friend happy. Which reminds me…” Shizune opened her mouth with surprise. “You will confess the truth to him and stop using him for your nasty purposes. Furthermore, from now on, you will not have any kind of relationship with Furihata Kouki. You already hurt him enough.”

“I… I…” Shizune opened and closed her mouth still in shock.

“Do you want me to continue? Believe me, anything will me make happier” laughed Akashi. “Did you really think that I will be interested in such a vulgar and selfish girl? You are the lowest scum of this world. Not only do you have a rotten soul but I bet half of my fortune that no one is this planet will ever love you and I swear that…”

“Akashi enough! You are going to make her cry”

The redhead freeze in his place after hearing that familiar voice. Furihata Kouki was just behind him among all the crowd. Akashi had to admit he did not notice all the people around them. But the worst was the tears that were falling by Furihata’s face. He must have heard everything.

“Furi I swear I did not…” Shizune tried to approach to him but Akashi blocked her.

“Save it” said Furihata. “Akashi was being too cruel, that is the only reason why I stop him.”

Shizune stared Furihata and tried to reach to him. However, the boy turned his head avoiding her eyes. The girl broke into tears and ran away while the crowd started to scatter. Akashi approached Furihata ready to comfort him but the boy ignored his gaze.

“I am really disappointed at you right now.”

“What? Me? Furi, she used you.”

“What she did was wrong but she didn’t deserve a public humiliation from the person she was in love with.”

“Love? She did not even know me or had the desire to do so! She only wanted to achieve fame and fortune by the easiest mean.”

“Maybe, but still... for a moment you looked just like before.” Furihata turned around and left Akashi all alone on the balcony.

The world seemed to lose all sound and colour while Furihata disappeared from his sight. His body did not respond while panic started to rise from his throat. This was not supposed to happen. He was going to confess his feelings and then he will show Furihata how he was a better option that Shizune Mayu. When the girl told him her true intention Akashi had felt how anything could go wrong. Furihata will notice his mistake and after hearing Akashi’s true feelings he will give him a chance. He only needed an opportunity to win his heart. An opportunity to prove him he was different. To prove this was going to be different.

_You always say college was supposed to be different but did you ever do something about it? Changes do not happen only because you want them._

Mibuchi’s words resonated in his head. His friend was right. He had to do something. Akashi walked through the crowd and spotted Furihata leaving the room. He ran until he reached him in the hallway.

“Kouki!”

“Akashi I really don’t want to talk right now.”

He did not wait for Furihata to end the phrase. Akashi grabbed his arm so Furihata will be facing him. He then took air in and summoned all the courage he had. His lips met Kouki’s first in a gentle way. A stream of feelings travelled through Akashi. Furihata tasted as chocolate and cinnamon and his lips were soft but firm. He had kissed some people before Furihata but this was by difference the best kiss he ever had. No one had made him feel in the same way that in that moment. His passion fired the kiss and soon he nipped the lower lip and surrounded Furihata’s waist to bring him closer.

It was then when he noticed that Furihata was not responding. His whole body was frozen is Akashi’s arms. Panic raised inside Akashi as he took a step back. Furihata looked at him with open eyes and an unreadable expression. In a mere second, the boy turned around and ran away. He had messed up. Furihata did not feel the same and he has ruined their friendship for nothing. Akashi found himself alone in the hallway with a broken heart and tears rolling over his face.

* * *

  
Two days after Akashi Seijuurou was pissed. This time it did not have anything to do with college or his classmates. Although it did involve Furihata Kouki. After the events on Kasamatsu’s party, Akashi had decided to sleep in Mibuchi’s room knowing that Furihata will be uncomfortable with him. What he did not expect was Furihata avoiding him for two whole days.

He had tried talking with him and even texting but the brunette was clearly ignoring him. Every time he entered in his room, Furihata either was not there or used an excuse for leaving the room. Akashi had already accepted his feelings were not mutual and even if his heart was still bleeding he did not want to lose his friend. He wanted to apologise and fix his mistake. The problem was that Furihata did not give him any chance. So of course, he will need a third person to convince Furihata.

“I am not sure about this Akashi-kun” said Kuroko for the umpteenth time.

“You only have to convince him of giving me a chance to explain what happened in the party.”

“It is really difficult to do that if I do not know what happened.”

“See Kuroko I told you we should have gone” groaned Kagami.

“If I remember correctly it was Kagami-kun’s fault, you wanted to spend a romantic weekend together.”

“Kuroko you…” Kagami blushed.

“Could you please tell me why you brought him along?” asked Akashi visibly annoyed.

“Furihata-kun has respect for Kagami-kun due to his basketball skills” explained Kuroko.

_I have better skills than that moron_ , though Akashi with jealousy.

Kuroko ignored him knowing what kind of thoughts his friend was thinking. He entered with Kagami in Akashi and Furihata’s room and left Akashi in the hallway. The redhead sighed remember a similar situation just two days before. After some minutes they stepped out the room and Kuroko made a gesture with the head indicating he could enter. Furihata was seated in front of the window with sunlight illuminating his hair. Akashi was so focused on the image that he did not hear Furihata at first.

“Akashi!” the redhead snapped out of his thoughts. “I’m sorry you had to get Kuroko into this. I will search for another room as soon as possible.”

“What? That is not necessary Kouki” Akashi tried to hide the distress of his voice. “I came here precisely to apologise so that we could get back to normal. I know that I should not have kissed you but I swear to you that I did not…"

“Sei” Furihata only called him like that when it was something important. “We both know is not going to work.”

“Do you really feel that disgusted of me being in love with you?”

“That is not… wait… what did you say?”

“I asked if you were that disgusted by my kiss.”

“No, no. You said you were in love with me” Akashi nodded without knowing why Furihata looked so surprised. “You are joking right?”

“I would never joke about something like that Kouki” answered Akashi hurt. “Again I apologise for kissing you without your consent but I will not ask forgiveness for what I feel about you and…” Suddenly Furihata started laughing. “Kouki I do not found this is funny.”

“Believe me it is! Don’t you see it?” Akashi looked at him as if Furihata was mad. “I thought you kissed me out of pity because of Mayu.”

“Why would I do such a thing?”

“Because you knew that I had a stupid crush on you.”

Akashi was about to add that he did not know such a thing when he understood the implication of what Furihata had said. Their eyes met for a few seconds with Akashi losing himself in amber eyes. Furihata blushed and started stuttering. Akashi thought that red really suited him.

“Kouki” the way Akashi pronounced his name sent shivers up his spine. “I believe we are both mistaken. I did not kiss you out of pity but because I have been in love with you for three years.”

“Three years?” Furihata hid his face between his hands. “That’s too embarrassing!”

“Well, well…” Akashi smiled taking Furihata’s hands apart from his face. “When did you start having a ‘stupid crush’ on me?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that!” said Furihata nervously. “I kind of started at the end of the third year but I thought you didn’t feel the same.”

“Then why did you dated Shizune Mayu?”

“I thought it was impossible you felt the same!” groaned. “I did like her in high school so it seemed like a good idea in order to forget my feelings about you.”

“What an interesting theory.”

Akashi then sat on Furihata’s lap making the boy visibly flustered. He brought his face close to him while his arms surrounded his neck. Their faces were so close that the tip of their noses met. Furihata could not tear his eyes away from the red eyes that looked right through him. It was as if the boy could read his mind as if he could really see Furihata with his strengths and weaknesses.

“Am I making you remember?” whispered in his ear.

“May-maybe I need a-a special remin-min-der” stuttered the brunette.

The answer made Akashi smile pleased with this new bold but still cute side of Furihata. He joined lips with the brunette in a passionate kiss. Knowing this time he was not going to be rejected, Akashi did not lose time in being gentle. He pressed his lips against Furihata’s and soon bit the bottom lip. Furihata opened his mouth and Akashi stuck his tongue inside. They started a battle for dominance that Furihata lost when Akashi put a hand under his shirt. He felt his cold hand caressing his skin with love and lust. Furihata moaned and Akashi mentally chuckled. They broke the kiss only due to the need of air.

“Do I kiss better than Kagami?” Akashi was already smiling tasting his victory.

“What? What does Kagami has to do with anything?”

“You kissed him in Seirin’s graduation party.”

“I kissed him on the cheek! We were playing truth or dare.”

“I see… I believe Mibuchi has deceived me” Akashi sniffed Furihata’s scent. “Although I must admit his advice was accurate.”

“You know, when you offered me to share a room and started saying that college was going to be different I thought maybe you were referring to us” Furihata petted his red hair. “But you never did anything so for me it was obvious you didn’t feel the same.”

“I really wanted everything to be different but… changes are not always that easy. In my head I expected my future prospects to simply come true. I did not realise what little I was doing about it, especially about you.” explained Akashi. “I was scared that you did not accept my feelings and… well… feel disgusted about it.”

“Even if I didn’t love you I will not feel disgusted for what you are Sei” Furihata smiled at him with fondness. “I’m glad I got to see this sensible part of you. You always try to hide your emotions and act as if anything disturbed you. But I know that deep down you are just an ordinary boy like me. So I want to be by your side every time you need to get something off your chest” he looked Akashi right in the eye. “No more hiding.”

“I swear on my honour Furihata Kouki that this time it will be different for real.”

Furihata laughed at his ~~friend~~ boyfriend’s antics but kissed him nonetheless. Akashi enjoyed the attention promising himself to treasure the brunette boy behind him. It will not be easy but Akashi was willing to do anything to keep Furihata by his side. He also promised himself to rub his happiness in front of his friends as a sort of revenge next time they met for basketball.


End file.
